Lista odcinków serii Best Wishes
Liga Unovy (1 sezon Best Wishes) Czerń i Biel! Region! Zekrom's Shadow!!|12 Lutego, 2011|23 Września, 2010|size=200px}} !|12 Lutego, 2011|23 Września, 2010|size=200px}} ! ! Close Call!!|19 Lutego, 2011|30 Września, 2010|size=200px}} Gym! VS , and !!|5 Marca, 2011|14 Października, 2010|size=200px}} ! Munna and Musharna!!|12 Marca, 2011|21 Października, 2010|size=200px}} - Attracted by Capture!?|March 19, 2011|28 Października, 2010|size=200px}} and ! The Secret of the Clock Tower!!|26 Marca, 2011|4 Listopada, 2010|size=200px}} ! Rescue !|2 Kwietnia, 2011|11 Listopada, 2010|size=200px}} !|9 Kwietnia, 2011|18 Listopada, 2010|size=200px}} ! Take Back Your House!!|16 Kwietnia, 2011|2 Grudnia, 2010|size=200px}} Squad and the Secret Base!?|23 Kwietnia, 2011|9 Grudnia, 2010|size=200px}} is a Neat Freak!?|30 Kwietnia, 2011|16 Grudnia, 2010|size=200px}} City! Big Adventure at the Museum!!|7 Maja, 2011|23 Grudnia, 2010|size=200px}} Gym Battle! VS Gym Leader !!|14 Maja, 2011|Stycznia 6, 2011|size=200px}} Gym Rematch! Explosive New Move!!|21 Maja, 2011|13 Stycznia, 2011|size=200px}} Forest! and !!|4 Czerwca, 2011|27 Stycznia, 2011|size=200px}} Showdown! VS !!|11 Czerwca, 2011|17 Lutego, 2011|size=200px}} VS !!|18 Czerwca, 2011|24 Lutego, 2011|size=200px}} and !|25 Czerwca, 2011|3 Marca, 2011|size=200px}} ! Panic!!|2 Lipca, 2011|10 Marca, 2011|size=200px}} VS ! (Part 1)|Unaired|Unaired|BW023-unaired.png 200px}} VS ! (Part 2)|Unaired|Unaired|BW024-unaired.png 170px}} Gym Match! Purehearted Bug Pokémon Battle!!|9 Lipca, 2011|17 Marca, 2011|size=200px}} Paralyzes!!|16 Lipca, 2011|24 Marca, 2011|size=200px}} VS ! The Chaos!!|23 Lica, 2011|31 Marca, 2011|size=200px}} Mansion!|30 Lipca, 2011|7 Kwietnia, 2011|size=200px}} VS !!|6 Sierpnia, 2011|14 Kwietnia, 2011|size=200px}} ! 's Biggest Crisis Ever!!|13 Sierpnia, 2011|21 Kwietnia, 2011|size=200px}} in Love Rides the Wind!|20 Sierpnia, 2011|28 Kwietnia, 2011|size=200px}} and the UFO!|27 Sierpnia, 2011|5 Maja, 2011|size=200px}} , Compete in a Battle!!|3 Września, 2011|12 Maja, 2011|size=200px}} , ! Battle on the Waterfront!!|10 Września, 2011|19 Maja, 2011|size=200px}} !!|17 Września, 2011|26 Maja, 2011|size=200px}} ! Let's Fire the !!|24 Września, 2011|2 Czerwca, 2011|size=200px}} -Detective ! Disappearance Case!!|1 Października, 2011|9 Czerwca, 2011|size=200px}} !!|8 Października, 2011|16 Czerwca, 2011|size=200px}} - Appears!|15 Października, 2011|23 Czerwca, 2011|size=200px}} VS !!|5 Listopada, 2011|21 Lipca, 2011|size=200px}} VS !!|12 Listopada, 2011|4 Sierpnia, 2011|size=200px}} VS Iris!!|19 listopada, 2011 |11 Sierpnia, 2011|size=200px}} ! Persuasion Tactics!!|26 Listopada, 2011|18 Sierpnia, 2011|size=200px}} ! and !!|3 Grudnia, 2011|25 Sierpnia, 2011|size=200px}} and and the Dream Thief!|10 Grudnia, 2011|1 Września, 2011|size=200px}} ! Break Through Forest!!|17 Grudnia, 2011|8 Września, 2011|size=200px}} Czerń i Biel: Rival Destinies Appears!!|18 Lutego, 2012|22 Września, 2011|size=200px}} Gym! Magnificent Electric Shock Battle!!|25 Lutego, 2012|29 Września, 2011|size=200px}} , VS !|3 Marca, 2012|6 Października, 2011|size=200px}} VS Champion !|10 Marca, 2012|13 Października, 2011|size=200px}} ! Spring-Summer-Fall-Winter Lineup!!|24 Marca, 2012|3 Listopada, 2011|size=200px}} and the Selfish !|31 Marca, 2012|10 Listopada, 2011|size=200px}} ! Day Care Training!!|7 Kwietnia, 2012|24 Listopada, 2011|size=200px}} VS Man!|14 Kwietnia, 2012|1 Grudnia, 2011|size=200px}} and ! VS |21 Kwietnia, 2012|8 Grudnia, 2011|size=200px}} VS VS ! (Part 1)|28 Kwietnia, 2012|15 Grudnia, 2011|size=200px}} VS VS ! (Part 2)|5 Maja, 2012|22 Grudnia, 2011|size=200px}} !!|12 Maja, 2012|5 Stycznia, 2012|size=200px}} , ! The !!|19 Maja, 2012|12 Stycznia, 2012|size=200px}} and !!|26 Maja, 2012|19 Stycznia, 2012|size=200px}} and !!|2 Czerwca, 2012|26 Stycznia, 2012|size=200px}} VS and |9 Czerwca, 2012|2 Lutego, 2012|size=200px}} is NO!!|16 Czerwca, 2012|16 Lutego, 2012|size=200px}} Gym Air Battle! Challenger !?|23 Czerwca, 2012|23 Lutego, 2012|size=200px}} Gym! VS , A Decisive Aerial Battle!!|Unannounced|1 Marca, 2012|size=200px}} VS !!|Unannounced|15 Marca, 2012|size=200px}} VS !!|Unannounced|22 Marca, 2012|size=200px}} VS !!|Unannounced|29 Marca, 2012|size=200px}} VS !!|Unannounced|5 Kwietnia, 2012|size=200px}} ! 's Nest!!|Unannounced|12 Kwietnia, 2012|size=200px}} ! 's Miracle!! (Part 1) |Unannounced|19 Kwietnia, 2012}|size=200px}} ! 's Miracle!! (Part 2) |Unannounced|26 Kwietnia, 2012|size=200px}} VS !! |Unannounced|3 Maja, 2012|size=200px}} Appears! The Holy Mountain of !! |Unannounced|10 Maja, 2012|size=200px}} Gym Battle! Ice Battlefield!!|Unannounced|17 Maja, 2012|size=200px}} Showdown! Battle!!|Unannounced|24 Maja, 2012|size=200px}} Research Institute! Iris and !!|Unannounced|31 Maja, 2012|size=200px}} Defense Group!!|Unannounced|7 Czerwca, 2012|size=200px}} |- | colspan="7" style="background: # ; " | Season 15 continues into Best Wishes Season 2 below. |} Liga Unovy (2 sezon Best Wishes) Czerń i Biel: Rival Destinies (kontynuacja) VS ! The Magnificent Battle!!|Unannounced|28 Czerwca, 2012|size=200px}} !|Unannounced|5 Lipca, 2012|size=200px}} Detective ! The Mystery of the Missing !!|Unannounced|19 Lipca, 2012|size=200px}} |Unannounced|26 Lipca, 2012|size=200px}} Category:Listy Category:Anime *